


The Midgardian Battle Logs of the Avenger Thor Odinson, Scion of Asgard

by Idenna



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idenna/pseuds/Idenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mighty Thor records the tales of his Midgardian exploits, that songs may be sung about them as soon as Loki gives him back his lute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midgardian Battle Logs of the Avenger Thor Odinson, Scion of Asgard

Nighttide, 12 Gormánuður, Midgard-2011

  
Three armoured foes stood between us and our quarry.  Mjolnir lay at my feet, useless against the beasts - were the vile creatures immortal? Sweat beaded my brow. From behind the walls of their ramshackle fortress of timber and stone they leered at us, green-snouted, bloated and covetous. The Man of Iron had abandoned us hours earlier with a promise to return bearing supplies, but as midday gave way to undorne we began to fear he would not return to the battlefront at all. Agent Hawkeye assured me that our armoured ally had likely been ensnared by the attentions of ‘some ho’ and was in no grave danger - I remain unconvinced. In the failing light, the good Captain reached for our last piece of ammunition.

He spake, “If we use this to take out that wall, the roof will collapse and we’ll get one of them for sure. Maybe a second if we’re lucky.”

“My friend,” said I, “What of the remaining beast? We will be left defenceless, and the younglings they have taken hostage will left to the cruel devices of their captors! We must find another way.”

“Guys,” spake Agent Hawkeye, “you’ve been at it for six hours. You’re not negotiating peace in the Middle East. Just launch the frigging bird already! I want to watch Conan.”

 **  
Note Unto Self:   
**   
Morale appears low. At the dawn I shall regale my comrades with tales of glorious battles past to inspire greater enthusiasm for assisting the Angered Birds trapped within the Captain’s communication device.  



End file.
